prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Potpourri
is Myoudouin Itsuki's mascot partner in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Potpourri is a baby fairy, unlike Chypre and Coffret. Being a baby fairy, Potpourri is childish and naive, but also protective of friends. Like the other fairies, Potpourri is never afraid to speak her mind. She ends her sentences with "~deshu!" Potpourri has the ability to generate powerful yellow shields, just like Cure Sunshine. Potpourri can also create a giant golden "capsule", capable of teleporting something as large as the Tree of Hearts, to another place. Although quite powerful, this requires help from Cure Sunshine and also takes a rather long time to completely finish. Potpourri, Chypre and Coffret can transform into flight capes, allowing their partners to fly. History Birth Chypre and Coffret say that the Heart Pot is glowing which means that something special is about to happen. That something special is giving birth to a new fairy. This new fairy is Potpourri. Meeting The Cures and Searching for the third Pretty Cure Candidate When peace arrives once again, Potpourri reveals to the girls that she needs a Pretty Cure partner. The girls have not found a partner for her, and so an episode is dedicated to finding Cure Sunshine. The search, however, does not go well. Later on, Potpourri believes she found a candidate: the Gardening Club's president, Mizushima Aya. She, however, is disqualified after Potpourri found the true candidate, Myoudouin Itsuki. Joining in the fight with Cure Sunshine After finding Cure Sunshine, Potpurri joins the others at the Tree of Hearts. When Dark Cure arrives and attacks the group, Potpourri, upset that the tree is weakened again, is comforted by Cure Sunshine, and together they work to create a new barrier around the Tree of Hearts while Cure Blossom and Cure Marine distract Dark Cure. After succeeding, Pretty Cure and the fairies go back to the hospital, where Itsuki watches over her brother. Potpourri is happy that she has finally found her Pretty Cure partner. When summer vacation ended and Itsuki had to return to school, Potpourri got angry and tried to get her attention. When this backfires and Itsuki scorns her, Potpourri runs away and meets another girl, Haruka, who has also run away. They meet up with Tsukikage Yuri, who tells them that they need to find their caretakers again. Just as a Desertrian arrives and Pretty Cure fights it off, Potpourri understands that Itsuki loves her, and is not mad at her anymore. The Final Battle Potpourri along with the other fairies journey to the Desert Planet to rescue Kaoruki. Kumojaki and Cobraja challenge the Cures to a final battle which Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine accept. Cobraja soon gets the upper hand in battle which causes Potpourri to jump infront of Cure Sunshine protecting her with her shield. She tells Cobraja that Cure Sunshine is more beautiful than him due to how she wants to protect everyone's hearts and smiles. The two then join forces against Cobraja. They then use there shields together and use Sunshine Beam together. They then purify him with Gold Forte Burst and go to rejoin their fellow Cures and Fairies. Relationships Myoudouin Itsuki: During their first encounter, Potpourri already understood that Itsuki would be her Pretty Cure partner because of her strong warmth. She understands Itsuki's desire to protect people dear to her, which makes them more connected. Overall, Potpourri's immaturity makes her like Itsuki's little sister. She is also strongly devoted to Itsuki. Often times, Potpourri calls her "Ichuki". Tsukikage Yuri: When it first meets Yuri, she wants her to become her partner because she could sense her power. She is upset when she rejects her, but still loves her and tries to hug her on several occasions, feeling rejected whenever she pulls away. Etymology Potpourri: Potpourri's name comes from a mixture of dried plants used to provide fragrance. Trivia *Being newborn within the series, Potpourri is the youngest fairy ever existing in the Pretty Cure universe; ironically, however, she is able to speak in complete sentences in contrast to Chiffon, the baby fairy mascot of the Fresh Pretty Cure, despite the fact that Chiffon is most likely older. *Sometimes she replaces the letter 's' in her grammar with 'sh'/'ch', aside from ending her sentences with 'deshu'. *Potpourri's gender has not been officially specified. Chypre and Coffret's genders are confirmed in an official essay, and the other two, Coupe and Cologne, have adult male voices. However, the Japanese Wikipedia describes Potpourri's personality as a little sister of Itsuki. *As opposed to Chypre and Coffret ending their sentences with "desu", Potpourri ends hers with "deshu" which is a cuter version of "desu", emphasising her naiveness/young age. * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Potpourri appeared in the following rankings: ** 2nd in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" * Potpourri is the only mascot of this season whose name does not start with "c". Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!